soy_lunafandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Catch Me If You Can
Cath Me If You Can (Prinde-ma daca poti) este cel de al treia piesa de pe discul al doilea de pe albumul La vida es un sueño (album) si este interpretat de actrita Valentina Zenere. Versurile Engleza = Led me out the dark Back to the start Watching every footstep in front of me Been chasing fire Been walking on wire I see what I wanna see Going straight to my head I just cannot pretend What have you done to me? I was walking the wall Now I'm on free fall I'm a runaway Jumping out of planes Be my parachute Be my parachute Throw me in the skies Nothing left to hide Just two fireflies Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Hanging by a thread Pushing back the edge Tracing words you said Leads me right back to you Underneath it all I might trip and fall But you're my feather wing Wouldn't change a thing Went straight to my heart Led me out of the dark What have you done to me? I was walking the wall Now I'm on free fall I'm a runaway Jumping out of planes Be my parachute Be my parachute Throw me in the skies Nothing left to hide Just two fireflies Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can Maybe I should hit the ground Maybe I've been spellbound But I'm not afraid at all Hear my dreams, I've reached for this A leap of faith is worth the risk But when I am with you I just wanna be free falling I'm a runaway (I'm a runaway, I'm a runaway) Be my parachute (be my parachute) I'm a runaway Jumping out of planes Be my parachute Be my parachute Throw me in the skies Nothing left to hide Just two fireflies (just two fireflies) Catch me, catch me Catch me, catch me (just two fireflies) Catch me, catch me Catch me, catch me﻿ |-| Română = Arată-mi calea afară din întunric Înapoi de la început Urmârind fiecare pas în faţa mea, Urmărită de foc Mergând pe sfoară Văd ceea ce văd. Mergând fix la ţintă în mintea mea Nu mă pot preface, Ce mi-ai făcut? Îmi urmam drumul pe perete Acum sunt în cădere liberă Sunt o fugară, Sărind afară din avioane Fi paraşuta mea, Fi paraşuta mea Atuncă-mă în cer Nu mai e nimic de ascuns Doar doi licurici Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Atârnând de un firicel Împingând înapoi pe margine Urmârind cuvintele pe care le spui Condu-mă chiar înapoi la tine Dedesubt Aş putea să mă împiedic şi să cad Dar tu eşti aripa mea Nu ar schimba nimic. A mers chiar în inima mea Condu-mă afară din întuneric Ce mi-ai făcut? Mergeam pe perete, acum sunt în cădere liberă Sunt o fugară, Sărind afară din avioane Fi paraşuta mea, Fi paraşuta mea Atuncă-mă în cer Nu mai e nimic de ascuns Doar doi licurici Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Prinde-mă, prinde-mă, prinde-mă dacă poţi Poate ar trebui să lovesc pământul Poate am fost fermecată Dar nu-mi mai este frică deloc Ascultă-mi visele, ţintesc spre ele O nod continuu al destinului merită riscul Dar când sunt cu tine vreau doar să fiu în cădere liberă Sunt o fugară (o fugară, o fugară) Fi paraşuta mea (fi paraşuta mea) Sunt o fugară, Sărind afară din avioane Fi paraşuta mea, Fi paraşuta mea Atuncă-mă în cer Nu mai e nimic de ascuns Doar doi licurici(doi licurici) Prinde-mă, prinde-mă Prinde-mă, prinde-mă (doar doi licurici) Prinde-mă, prinde-mă Prinde-mă, prinde-mă Alte date *Este printre puţinele cântece în limba engleză. en:Cath Me If You Can Categorie:Cântece Categorie:La vida es un sueño (album) Categorie:Sezonul 2 Categorie:Cântece din Sezonul 2